Spring Clean
by Pum Pumpkin Witch
Summary: "Enough cleaning, let's get a little messy"


Hey there my lovely readers another Oneshot done

This was requested by plebs a good reviewer of mine

I goggled some facts about these two before I started writing as I want to find something that could connect the two together in the story instead of me coming up with something then I realized both wore face paint when they were in WWE so I found something I could write the plot to.

Warning this does contain slash

Gregory Helms/Shannon Moore

* * *

It was that time of year again and Gregory Helms hated it, Spring Cleaning, now not many people did it but his mother had always enjoyed the day when he was younger. He swore cleaning was his mother's hobby so as a kid he was roped into doing it as well and when he grew up, it stuck with him and the reason why he hated it was due to the fact his apartment was really messy.

Now when he said it was messy, it was not just your typical mess with clothes on the floor or cans of Pepsi. It was like a dump, he had different piles of clothes everywhere, hell you couldn't even see his carpet and I can tell you it was supposed to be a bright green yet you couldn't see it. Pizza boxes thrown with a few beer/Pepsi cans, DVDs scattered, some in their cases while others weren't however each year he tried to get a friend to help but everyone knew not to go into that place.

But one person had answered his prayers and that was his good friend Shannon Moore, he was grateful as he believed he wouldn't be able to get through this at all by himself.

Gregory was picking up a few pizza boxes when he heard the door, smiling he threw them down back to the floor and moved to the door then he opened it to reveal Shannon Moore who was grinning, his friend was wearing black shorts with black slim trainers and a simple white tank top that revealed the tattoo's, he was so glad Shannon had stopped putting his hair into that weird Mohawk he had during the time they were in ECW/WWE.

Gregory had to admit in his thoughts that Shannon with the shoulder length blondie brown hair made the guy look really sexy.

"Shannon so glad you're here" he said with a smile as he let the guy in.

"Hey couldn't leave my friend to this" Shannon replied with a smile as he pointed to the mess.

"Thanks so much again" he commented.

Shannon patter him on the shoulder before he grabbed a bin bag and started picking up the bottles and cans so Gregory moved to his radio, deciding they would need some tunes to listen too while they cleaned, he was skipping through each one then he found the right one. Nodding his head to the beat, he grabbed the pizza boxes again and threw them into the bin before moving onto cleaning the sides, when Shannon finished with the bottles and cans he moved onto the clothes.

He grabbed them and threw each piece into a bag before turning to Gregory.

"What do you want me to do with this lot?" he asked.

"Just stick it in the cupboard down the hallway, Ill deal with it later" Gregory replied.

Nodding, Shannon picked the bag up and left the small living room then entered the hallway, he could see the cupboard and smiled as he approached it. Once there, he placed the bag down and was about to return to Gregory when something caught his eye.

Tubes of face paint.

Seeing the green and black, Shannon knew this had to be the paint Gregory used when he was The Hurricane. Just seeing them brought back memories of his wrestling days with WWE, he had face paint but he didn't used the amount Gregory had used nor the large amount Goldust had used, he still used it with his character. Laughing as he pictured each match in his head, how he missed though days but he didn't miss the Mohawk or the beating he got, he was happy being a tattoo artist.

An idea popped into his head so he grabbed the tubes of paint and carried them back to the living room, Gregory smiled as the room was clean and he could see that lovely bright green carpet, hell he finally found his Green lantern figure. Now sitting on the sofa, he began to wonder what was taking Shannon so long to put a bag of clothes into the cupboard but then he heard the footsteps of his friend coming from behind so he turned around to see Shannon smiling.

He thought the smile was cute and it made him happy seeing his friend happy then he noticed the tubes of paint.

"Shannon…"he started.

"Enough cleaning, let's get a little messy" Shannon said with a grin.

Laughing Gregory sat on the floor while Shannon sat in front of him and removed his tank top before suggesting he do the same so he did, both of them topless, Shannon was the first to open the tubes while Gregory watched him while he picked up a tube and looked at it.

"I haven't seen this in a while"

It brought back the memories of The Hurricane, he enjoyed the time he had become the super hero in the WWE but the gimmick got old and he at the time wanted to be see serious not a goof ball but when they had given him that chance, he wanted to go back to having fun with being Hurricane suddenly he felt hands on his cheeks and now he was looking into Shannon's eyes, his breath catching a little in his throat.

"Ready?"

"Yeah lay it on me" he replied with a smile.

While Shannon had been picking a colour and a brush, he noticed that Gregory picked one up and was staring at it, he could tell his friend was reconnecting with something he had put behind him to move forward. Finally picking a colour, he went with green as it was Gregory's favourite colour. He got his friend's attention by touching his cheeks, it was then noticed Gregory had the most amazing brown eyes and he loved staring into the them.

Picking up the brush, he dipped it into the paint and brought it up to Gregory's face then began to paint on the cheek, he had decided with a spiral. Gregory smiled and laughed at Shannon's face of concentration, he grabbed a tube and popped the lid off before dipping his finger in the paint and smeared it on Shannon's cheek this caused the guy to laugh.

And soon they were smearing paint all over each other telling the how stupid they looked at the moment, Gregory's hand was still on Shannon's cheek and it was then he noticed how soft the skin was, it made him wonder how soft Shannon's lips were.

Would they taste good?

Shannon stopped laughing when he noticed Gregory had become quiet but before he could reply, his friend had brought his lips onto his. His widened as he was shocked at the move, Gregory thought he had made a mistake as Shannon hadn't respond, he knew it would go badly but he wanted to try those gorgeous lips however before he could pull away, Shannon moved his hands to hold onto his face as he finally responded back.

Shannon was kissing him back.

This was what he wanted so Gregory melted into Shannon's arms and the two men got closer groping one another, he had decided to be bold so Gregory brushed his tongue against Shannon's closed lips and grinned when he felt them part, he slipped his tongue in and it met Shannon's. Their tongues moved together like they were doing an erotic tango.

Pulling back to breath, both men smiled as they stared at each other then Shannon leaned forward and press his lips to Gregory's ear, the guy felt s shudder at the hot breath brushing against his ear.

"Let's go and clean-up" he said in a soft whisper.

Gregory quickly stood up and pulled Shannon up with him, he threw his friend over his shoulder and ran to that bathroom, Shannon was laughing as he was telling Gregory to slow down but the man wouldn't listen as he lust for the man on his shoulder was strong, how he wanted to feel that body against his.

Entering the bathroom, the door closed and all you could hear were moans.

* * *

All done.

Now Gregory having the Green Lantern figure was due to the fact he is a big fan and Shannon is a Tattoo artist, these are my goggled facts :D

It would be helpful it you could leave a review as the comments would help me with upcoming or on going stories/ Oneshots but I dont mind it you just read and move on

Thank you for reading


End file.
